New Beginnings
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella gets dumped by Edward again as soon as she is back from Volterra and her heart broken again. Her grandfather Peter tells her that she can have a new life with the Volturi because they can turn her into a baby for a new beginning. She goes back with Angela, Leah and Seth. A new beginning sees Bella as Marcus's daughter and the others with Aro and Caius. They even get new names


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella gets dumped by Edward again as soon as she is back from Volterra and her heart broken again. Her grandfather Peter tells her that she can have a new life with the Volturi because they can turn her into a baby for a new beginning. She goes back with Angela, Leah and Seth. A new beginning sees Bella as Marcus's daughter and the others with Aro and Caius. They even get new names. But what about the Cullen's and Victoria? Will they learn Bella is a baby? And what about the pack?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella couldn't believe it Edward had dumped her again. After she went all the way to Volterra to save him. She was driving back to her place with Angela, Leah and Seth they had bonded over their own heartbreak. Seth being that he lost his father, same with Leah but also loosing Sam and Angela having Ben cheating on her.

Bella sees her Dads car in the driveway and all four of them go into the house to find a bloody seen. Bella cries out seeing her Dad had been murdered. There was a note.

"A vampire been here. I think it was Victoria", Leah says

Bella picks up the note.

' _Your parents were so tasty. But your next. Victoria'_

"What is going on here?" Angela asks scared as seeing the horrifying seen

"Victoria", Bella gasps

"Yes Sugar it was her", a voice says

Leah and Seth were in front of Bella and Angela in seconds as a tall vampire male vampire with blonde hair and red eyes and a short female vampire with red eyes walk in.

"Who are you?" Bella asks

"I am your Great Grandfather Peter. I have been trying to see you for months but the Cullen's fought me at every turn including who a person I though as, as a brother. Now the Pixie couldn't see me coming she is keeping a closer watch on Emo boy", Peter explains

"Why are you here?" Bella asks

"Besides seeing my granddaughter I am getting you out of here with your friends. I have a gift and they need to go with you for a new beginning. Pack your things and we will torch this place and we will leave", Peter says

"Who are you?" Bella asks the female vampire

"I am Peter's mate Charlotte", Charlotte says, "Better hurry sugar"

"Can we trust them Bella?" Leah asks

"Yes", Bella says, "I feel we can"

"We have been to Angela's and got her things. Just get yours. Books and mementos no clothes", Peter orders

Bella finds this a bit weird but does it anyway. She even gets Charlie's badge and photos that she would like to take with her. Leah had helped her with Angela and Bella tells Angela about vampires which shocks Angela. And they were done in ten minutes.

"We leave your truck here and go in our car", Peter says

Charlotte takes them to the car while Peter starts the fire. And was in the car in seconds.

"What is going on?" Bella asks

"You all want a new beginning don't you?" Peter asks

"Yes", the girls and Seth say

"Well we are going to the Volturi were you will get one", Peter says

"How?" Bella asks

"They have a vampire that can turn you age down. You will be aged to babies and taken in as Princesses and Prince of Volturi. Your mates are in Volturi too. And they will want you to be happy. This vampire will have your memories locked away", Peter explains

"How?" Angela asks

"She will explain her power", Peter replies

"What is your power?" Bella asks

"I just know things. And Charlotte can see auras", Peter replies

"Which of the Volturi are our mates?" Bella asks

"Marcus will tell you. But you will be surprised", Peter replies

"Will Victoria be able to find us?" Bella asks

"Hopefully not when you are babies with a different scent and name that will be given to you", Peter says

They get to Seattle International Airport and they get on a plane it Rome. Bella's mind was spinning her father was dead and she was going to let this vampire turn her into a baby? The others where having similar thoughts about how fast this was going.

Leah was happy she was getting away from Sam and the Pack. Seth was happy just to be with his sister and Angela was trying to process the existence of vampires and shape-shifters.

They land in Rome and Peter rents a car and drives them fast to Volterra. Bella was answering Angela's questions and they were discussing if they really should get made into babies again. They discussed the benefits. They would have a whole new life and have a new beginning.

They arrive in Volturi a few hours later and Peter leads them into the Volturi headquarters. Peter smoothing the way in when Demetri came for them.

"Bella your back!" Aro says happily

"Yes Aro", Bella says

"And your bought friends", Aro says

"This is Peter my Great Grandfather he bought me here. These are Angela, Leah and Seth", Bella says

Peter holds his hand out to Aro and Aro reads the thoughts and knows the plans.

"Interesting. Marcus what are this four bond lines?" Aro asks

"Bella is Caius's mate, my daughter and your niece. Angela is Alec's mate, daughter to Caius and niece to Aro and me. Leah and Seth are mates to Me and Jane. And there parents are you Aro and Sulpicia", Marcus says

"Well you four what Martha to change you into babies?" Aro asks

"We want a new life", Bella says with the others agreeing

"Tell us about your reasons for your decision", Aro says

They each tell their stories and Bella tells hers more detailed then what Edward knew and that Edward left her again.

The Volturi were furious and Caius was angry for his mate. But he would support her if she wanted to be turned into a baby for a new life.

"That is all I need to hear King Aro", a woman says pulling down her hood.  
Showing her red eyes.

"You're the one to change us?" Bella asks the woman

"Yes. I am Martha. Maybe we should go somewhere private and discuss my power and what you want", Martha says

Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, and Marcus go to Aro's study.

"Now my power can change you to any age. If you what to go back to babyhood I can block off your memories of your trauma and pain and your first aging. Till you grow up again. Your scent will change to match your new parents and maybe your looks. Your new parents will be who Marcus can see in your bonds which he has already said. So how young do you want to go?" Martha asks

"Infanthood", Bella says

The others nod in agreement.

"Names?" Martha asks

"Our new parents can choose", Bella replies

"Now they have to consent", Martha says to the Volturi Kings

"I will do my best Bella", Marcus says

"I will too Angela", Caius says

"We will Leah and Seth", Aro says with Sulpicia nodding

"So we will be twins?" Leah asks

"Yes. You and Seth will be twins", Martha says, "Is that alright?"

"It is", Leah and Seth say

"Will you keep us safe from Victoria and the Cullen's?" Bella asks

"And the Pack?" Leah asks

"Yes we swear", the Kings says

"Your shifting will not happen to you reach 18. And Angela and Bella will turn to vampires in their sleep", Martha says

"So when do we do this?" Bella asks

"I can do this now", Martha says

"We will do it in the morning. So Heidi and Chelsea can get baby clothes", Aro says

They agree to wait till morning and the four go to sleep. While the vampires prepare for the new babies and Martha had feed. Bella had asked the Volturi to get donated blood and pay for it instead of slaughtering innocents. They agreed they would because they didn't what them as babies traumatized.

That morning they get up and go to Marcus's room each of them standing up in their clothes they were doing this in private with Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Marcus, Peter and Charlotte. As they change their clothes will not. So they wanted to do it in private.

"You won't remember this and it is painless", Martha says, "Are you ready?"

"Yes", the four say

"Well then here we go", Martha says coursing all four to glow

They begin to shrink and change they clothes fall to the floor. It was over in a minute and they hear the wailing off babies. Each new parent picks up a baby. They were so small. They also smelt different and didn't smell like food.

Marcus picks up Bella who was such a cute baby and rocks her and her cries lesson.

"How old are they?" Aro asks holding little Seth

"A month. Just days apart", Martha says

"They need new names and birthdays", Aro says

"Bella will be Lunabella Pandora Didyme Volturi and her birthday will be 12th of June", Marcus says

"Angela will be Aurora Selene Hera Volturi, who's birthday will be 11th of June", Caius says

"Aro and I decided that Leah will be Artemis Dawn Sulpicia Volturi", Sulpicia says

"And we decided that Seth will be Apollo Henry Aro Volturi and their birthday's will be on the 10 of June", Aro says

Marcus starts putting on Lunabella's nappy and clothes and he immediately falls in love with his new daughter. He would treasure her.

Aro and Sulpicia but clothes on Artemis and Apollo and they also fall in love with their new children.

Caius also was surprised he was falling in love with his daughter Aurora.

Now they had to get their nursery's ready and organise the guard and introduce them to the new Princesses and Prince…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
